Sausage Party
Sausage Party is a 2016 Canadian/American adult computer-animated comedy film directed by Greg Tiernan and Conrad Vernon and written by Kyle Hunter, Ariel Shaffir, Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg. It stars the voices of Seth Rogen, Kristen Wiig, Jonah Hill, Bill Hader, Michael Cera, James Franco, Danny McBride, Craig Robinson, Paul Rudd, Nick Kroll, David Krumholtz, Edward Norton, and Salma Hayek. It is the first CGI-animated film to be rated R by the MPAA. A spoof of Disney and Pixar films, that follows a sausage who tries to discover the truth about his existence and goes on a journey with his friends to escape their fate. The film's rough cut premiered on March 14, 2016 at South by Southwest and the film was theatrically released in Canada and the United States on August 12, 2016 by Sony Pictures. The film received positive reviews and grossed over $139 million. Plot In a supermarket called Shopwell's, it is filled with anthropomorphic grocery items and the human shoppers are worshipped as gods who take groceries to the "Great Beyond" when they are purchased. Among the groceries in the store is a sausage named Frank, who has dreams of living with his hot dog bun girlfriend, Brenda, in the Great Beyond, where they can finally consummate their relationship. Frank lives in a package and looks forward to life in the Great Beyond. After Frank and Brenda's packages are chosen to leave Shopwell's, a returned jar of Honey Mustard informs the disbelieving groceries that the Great Beyond is a lie. Honey Mustard calls on Frank to seek out a bottle of liquor named Firewater before committing suicide. This creates an accidental cart collision that causes several groceries, including Frank, to fall out. Seeking to verify Honey Mustard's warning, Frank leads Brenda and a group of other groceries to the store's liquor isle, pretending to take a shortcut to their proper isles. There, he smokes marijuana and learns from Firewater that he and other non-perishable foods invented the story of the Great Beyond as a noble lie to assuage past foods' fears of being eaten by shoppers. Frank, vowing to reveal the truth to the groceries, is encouraged to travel beyond the store's freezer section to find proof. Meanwhile, the rest of the purchased groceries are horrified to watch foods being cooked and eaten. A deformed sausage named Barry escapes and stumbles across a human drug addict, who becomes able to communicate with his groceries after he injects himself with bath salts. After sobering up, the drug addict attempts to toss Barry into a pot of boiling water but misses, leading to an accident that results in his decapitation. After Frank separates from his friends who disapprove of his skepticism of the Great Beyond, he discovers a cookbook behind the freezer section and reveals its contents to the rest of Shopwell's groceries. However, they choose not to believe him, lest they lose their sense of purpose. Barry returns to the store with the drug addict's severed head, revealing that the humans can be killed. The groceries are able to drug the humans shoppers using toothpicks laced with bath salts. The foods initially attempt to communicate with the shoppers, but their plan backfires and a store-wide battle ensues. Once all the shoppers are killed, all the foods in the store partake in a massive orgy in celebration. Later, the groceries are informed by Firewater and Gum that they have discovered that they do not exist and are merely cartoon characters, manipulated by human animators and voiced by celebrities in another dimension. Gum reveals a portal that he made that will allow them to travel to this dimension and the foods decide to go there to meet their creators. LGBT characters Bisexual *Teresa Del Taco Gay *Twink *Kareem Abdul Lavash *Sammy Bagel, Jr. Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:LGBT-related animation Category:Lesbian-related films Category:Films Category:Canadian films